Fear (CANCELED)
by MoonAngel
Summary: When an officer finds a place of total disgust, a boy who has been missing for 3 years will return home, and find a past he had forgotten. (Yaoi, Yuri, implied rape, implied sex, abuse...DARK STORY!) [Importent: This story is canceled.)
1. Prologue

"Sir

Tittle: Fear  
Part: Prologue  
Rating: R  
Summary: When an officer finds a place of total disgust, a boy who has been missing for 3 years will return home, and find a past he had forgotten.  
Authors Notes: This is rated R for a reason. One of these is implied rape.(nothing graphical) Which is the only thing that shows up in this part, but there will be cussing, Yaoi, Yuri, and some other things later on. Read and tell me what you think!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 

**************************************

__

"Sir! We've found a cell!" An officer heard over his walky-talky. He picked it up and put it over his mouth.

"Is the victims in there?" Hope came over his voice. They had just found some kidnappers, who used the people they kidnap has a toys, using them for sexual pleasure. Then they sold them for an hour to others. It made him sick to think about it.

__

"Yes sir! Some of them look has young as 8!" Like he said before, disgusting. _"Most of them are males, but some of the younger ones are females!" _

"What are they wearing?"

__

"Nothing sir except for tags that have numbers on them!" He had expected this was how they sorted them has soon has him and his partner entered the ordering room. They were met with one of the kidnappers who said something about picking a number.

"About how many are there?"

__

"I'm estimating about 20 to 25…" Disgusting.

"I'll send some men down with towels, meanwhile you look for more cells!" 

__

"Yes sir!" The officer then changed the channel and ordered some men to take towels down to the victims. 'These poor kids…They are really going to need a shrink once we can identify them and get them home'

__

"Sir! We've found another cell!" Another cell! His eyes grew darker. He was even more digusted.

"Anymore victims?"

__

"There's only one in here and we're having a hard time trying to calm him!" Yells of leave me alone, and let me go was heard in the background.

"What is he wearing?"

__

"Same has the others, nothing but a tag with a number on it!" The officer was quiet.

__

"Sir! The boy fits a description of a child who disappeared about three years ago. Only his hair is a little longer and shaggier. He is also half starved to death, but the changes are only to be expected from being here for three years."

"Name?"

__

"He is 14 years old, comes from Odaiba, Japan. His family still lives there, and he's officially dead."

"I don't care! Just give me his name!"

__

"The boy's name is Daisuke Motomiya…" 


	2. Part 1

Jun's eyes rested on her brother's door

Title: Fear  
Part: 1  
Rating: R  
Series Summary: When an officer finds a place of total disgust, a boy who has been missing for 3 years will return home, and find a past he had forgotten.   
Part Summary: A sister will find that regaining a brother after three years will be almost has hard as losing him.  
Notes: People this is rated R for a reason. Yaoi, Yuri, Implied Rape, Cussing, and even some implied sex. Ken, in my opinion, is a little OOC, and I think the prologue was better than this part.

Jun's eyes rested on her brother's door. Two days ago, the Motomiya residence received a phone call from the police, and what they told them was something they never thought they would hear. They had found her brother, who had been missing for the last three years. She could remember coming home from collage to find her Mom next to the phone and the phone swinging off the hook. She didn't know what was going on when her Mom told her to get to the car. She didn't even know what was going on for more than half the ride. Jun could even remember her words like she said them just a few hours ago. 

__

"They've found Daisuke…"

Yet, Jun didn't believe that the boy that was in the room right through that door, even though the blood test said that they were 99.9% sure he was Daisuke. The boy in that room didn't seem like Daisuke to her. He was just almost the opposite of what she remembered. Then again, being in that place for three years…and being…She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. But still, what those _things _did to him, anyone would suspect he would be like this. Plus, three years is along time…Everyone here changed.

Even herself. Hell…Everyone who knew Daisuke changed. She didn't know how all of them changed, but she did know how some of the Digidestine and her changed. After Daisuke had disappeared, Jun had isolated herself from the rest of the world. Since despite popular belief, Daisuke and her had been very close and formed a sort of dependency on each other. Their bond was just has deep has Takeru and Yamato's, and even Hikari and Taichi's. They just showed it in a different way than they did. But still, their bond was there.

Ironically enough, the person who had pulled her out of her isolation, was the one and only Yamato Ishida. The guy she wasted several months stalking. Yet, he was the one who started getting her a little more open. Both her and him were able to some how help Ken get started on getting over his depression. Daisuke had been his first and best friend, and the sudden disappearance hit him has hard has it did Jun. 

Then there was Hikari. Apparently she blamed herself for some reason that has been long forgotten. She had started let the darkness take her over and she became addicted to drugs sometime after Daisuke was declared officially dead. She was known to have public breakdowns. Though, her depression wasn't only cause of Daisuke, there were few other problems in her life. Such has her social life took a great down fall, and she found herself has an outcast and her father just left her family one night without a note or something to even dignify if he was going to come back. Taichi tried to bring her out of it, but he couldn't. No matter how he tried, he just couldn't get his sister at of her depression.

What it took to start getting Hikari out of her depression was Jun slapping her across the face and blowing up at her. Then Hikari yelled back at her, and it started an 'ol fashion bitch fight. Which ended with Hikari going into one of her biggest breakdowns. In just about a span of a year and a half…Jun, Yamato, Ken, and Hikari became friends. The year and half to follow though ended up having them becoming more than just friends with another of the group.

Jun brought herself out of her thoughts and back into the present. She forced herself to get up and go into Daisuke's room, taking some food with her.

"Daisuke?" The boy who was in the corner looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Go away!" He shouted out her, but the fear was in his voice. 

"Daisuke…I just brought you something to eat…" She took a step forward.

"Go away!" He said again. Tears were forming in his eyes. 'He thinks I'm going to do what those monsters did to him…' "GO AWAY!" He shouted again. "JUST GO AWAY!" Jun felt hurt. 'He really thinks…'

Jun put down the food in front of Daisuke before leaving and closing the door behind her. "Fuck those bastards…" She mumbled as tears streamed down her cheaks. "I swear, if they weren't in jail, they'd be dead…"

'I need to talk to someone…' The surprising thing out of all of this was that the Motomiya's and the police were the only ones who knew Daisuke had been found. Jun wasn't sure how they were able to keep this a secret for two days, but they did. She walked to the phone and dialed up a number.

"Hello…Yamato?"

*********************************************

"Who the hell is calling me?!" Yamato put a robe, walked over to the phone and picked it up. 

"No earthly idea…Can you just make it quick!" Ken yelled from over the couch.

"Hello?"

__

"Hello…Yamato?"

"Jun? You know you pick an awful time to call me…"

__

"I'm sorry…but it's just that…" 

"Jun? What is it?" Ken peaked over the couch. 

"Is something wrong, Yama?" Yamato nodded at Ken.

__

"I just need someone to talk to…"

"Then why didn't you call Hikari? You know she is your girlfriend…" 

__

"She's out of town for the day…and I just really needed someone to talk too…"

"Jun…Why do you need someone to talk? Are you okay?"

__

"Not really…"

"Then what the hell is wrong?" There was silence for a moment. "JUN?"

__

"The police called two days ago…"

"Why did the police call? And if its two days ago, then why the hell didn't you tell us two days ago?!" 

__

"They…They found Dai…"

Yamato froze.

"Yama? Yama? YAMA!?" Ken yelled at his boyfriend from behind the couch, now confused.

"We'll be right over…" Yamato hanged up the phone and turned to Ken. "Get dress, we're going over to Jun's." He paused for a moment taking a breath. "They've found Daisuke…"

Ken only took a second to let what Yamato had just said before doing what he was told.


	3. Part2

Title: Fear  
Part: 2  
Rating: R  
Series Summary: When an officer finds a place of total disgust, a boy who has been missing for 3 years will return home, and find a past he had forgotten.   
Part Summary: A boy sits in his new cell thinking about his new mistress and a lesson he learned from his former-master.  
Notes: People this is rated R for a reason. Yaoi, Implied Rape, Cussing, and physical abuse in this part. In some previous and later parts, there will be implied sex, Yuri, and mental abuse. Probably some abuse that doesn't have name to it. This is a DARK story. It might become NC-17 depending on how much abuse and graphic details I decide to put in there. Hell….I'm not sure if this is going to have a happy or sad ending. On other notes…this part is kind of short due to the writers block that hit me towards the end. ( I did manage to end it okay…) And anything in _italics _is a flashback.

*****************************************

He watched as the girl left leaving behind a plate of food in front of him. He looked at it oddly. This wasn't the same food he usually got. It was…different. It wasn't mushy and grey; instead it was more solid? There was more color to it. Was it even food? Was that girl trying to kill him? He picked up the some of substance and took a dibble out of it, before instantly dropping it.

__

"Here ya go…" The tall, bulky man place down a plate of grey mushy food in front of the boy. The boy instantly started eating it, since it had been days? He didn't know. It was dark…there was no light down here. No way of telling days for hours, or hours from weeks. He just knew it had been a very long time since he had anything to eat. Then, there was pain.

The bulky, tall man had hit him. "I didn't say you could eat yet!" He was angry. It wasn't a good to get this man angry. But this boy didn't know this yet.

"But…but…" There was more pain. His bare body shook when the man didn't stop hitting him. After what seemed forever the man stop hitting him. The boy was bruised all over. He had tears coming down of his eyes. The man kicked him for this.

"No crying…you little fuck…Now, this punishment was the easiest you'll ever get…since you are new." The man smirked. "First off, before you can eat…You have to pay for your food…" The boy's eyes filled with terror. This paying didn't sound good. Before long, the boy could feel the man's tongue sliding down his body 'til…

The boy let out a shrilling shriek of violation, but it was only the first of his 'payings'. The worst was yet to come.

He shook at the memory and pushed the plate away. He can't eat with out paying first. The girl must have forgot. It was his fault. He shall wait for her to return. Then his mind had been alerted to fact he had yelled out her to not touch him.

Oh God.

He was in trouble now. That's why she left! She was going to get the tool of punishment. Oh God…God. He had been disobedient! The other men…He had been disobedient to them. They…No. The girl was going to kill him. He felt tears building up in his eyes, but he shook them away.

No crying.

Maybe…Maybe if he had beg forgiveness, just maybe she'd let him live. Maybe…maybe. But he would have to be good for now on and obedient in every way. He would be a good little boy. He would be perfect.

The door open and the girl entered. She was his master now. She could do whatever she wanted with him and he had no right to disobey here.

She moved away from the door and two more men entered. Her eyes fell on him.

"Daisuke…I know you probably hate us, but…they insisted. Daisuke…this is Yamato and Ken. They're here to see you."

__

The cellar door open with a loud creaking sound. The tall, bulky man entered and the boy looked up. He moved away and showed another man in. This man was short and skinny, and his eyes seemed cold and demented. The tall, bulky man whispered something to the other man, and the other man whispered something back. They both shook hands and the bulky, tall one turn and smiled at the boy.

"Little fuck…this is Mr. Tuskai. He's here to see you…" Mr. Tuskai walked over to the boy and looked over him, then smiled.

"He'll do…come boy…" The boy got up and followed Mr. Tuskai out the door, before he left the cell, the bulky, tall guy grabbed his arm.

"Listen, little fuck, you'll behave and obedient, ya here? You will do everything Mr. Tuskai tells you to do! I swear, if I find out if you disobeyed… I'll worse than kill ya, understand?" The man warned and the boy nodded, then continued to follow Mr. Tuskai down the cellars' hall with only a tag with a number on.

He will do everything his new master tells him to without any questions. 

He got up and walked over to where the two men and his new master were and in a squeaky and fearful voice he apologized.

"I'm very, sor…sorry I dis…disobeyed and ye…yelled at you ear…earlier. Please for...forgive me mist…mistress. I'll nev…never do it ag...again. If you…wish to pun…punish me; go…go a…ahead. I…I des...deserve it."

He would be perfect.

***************************************

End Notes: Okay, readers. If there is anytime, anytime…that you believe a part of this fic goes about the R rating, tell me that in your review please. If I find that there are many parts that people think are above R rating, I'll change the rating to NC-17. People ratings are different than others, and I would like to know if I reached NC-17 rating on anyone rating chart.


	4. I'm Through. I'm Done. It's Over. This s...

This story is kind of, never going to be updated again (well, it has been a while since I've updated it…so some of you probably already figured it out), due to the fact I'm not writing any more. Sorry if you really enjoyed this and wanted me to finish this. I really am. 


End file.
